<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tweet tweet by annaofcleves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426840">tweet tweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofcleves/pseuds/annaofcleves'>annaofcleves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Fluff, Twitter AU, idk how to tag sorry y'all, nonbinary cathy parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofcleves/pseuds/annaofcleves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dead tudor queens gain access to twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard/Anna of Cleves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me ?? actually writing ?? unheard of !!<br/>this formatting probably wouldnt work on tumblr so im posting it here instead (might post my other stuff here too at some point idk, im not entirely sure i posted it right but)</p><p>i still dont understand twitter but it seemed fun so here y'all go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>divorced @catalinadearagon<br/>
i can’t believe people out there still believe the earth is flat</p><p>beheaded @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
I DIDN’T DIE FOR THIS GUYS</p><p>anne of cleves stan @tudorswereprobablygay<br/>
lmao these rp accounts are great</p><p>beheaded two: electric boogaloo @katherinehoward<br/>
ahh yes… rp accounts... we aren’t the dead tudor queens come back to life or anything...</p><p>divorced two: electric boogaloo @queenofthecastle<br/>
no, that would be stupid...</p><p>survived @thesurvivor<br/>
we ARE the dead tudor queens come back to life and we just made a musical buy tickets or something guys</p><p>anne of cleves stan @tudorswereprobablygay<br/>
im sorry what.</p><p>-</p><p>WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THE TUDORS ARE BACK @tudorswereprobablygay<br/>
GUYS WE COULD GET AN ANSWER TO MY USERNAME NOW</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
WE COULD OMG OMG @catalinadearagon @greensleevesboleyn @janethequeen @queenofthecastle @katherinehoward @thesurvivor the real question we’ve all been waiting for : did tudors is gay?</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
fuck yeah we do<br/>
[image: a selfie of anne boleyn kissing catherine parr on the cheek, with katherine howard and anna of cleves throwing peace signs from where howard is sat on cleves’ lap behind them]</p><p>WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THE TUDORS ARE BACK @tudorswereprobablygay<br/>
I’M GONNA CRY</p><p>WE’RE GOING FOR A NAME CHANGE GUYS @tudorsweregay<br/>
honestly the iconic jumped out of that photo</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
uwu</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
babe no</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
fight me honey</p><p>WE’RE GOING FOR A NAME CHANGE GUYS @tudorsweregay<br/>
we stan cleves/howard so much</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
They’re very cute.</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
thanks mum</p><p>no homo but @allthehomo<br/>
I’m so used to giving and now I get to recieve</p><p>full homo @butnohomo<br/>
@allthehomo shut up you’ve never given anyone anything</p><p>no homo but @allthehomo<br/>
@butnohomo LET ME LIVE</p><p>full homo @butnohomo<br/>
@allthehomo no</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
anne boleyn is a little bitch</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
yeah i am :(</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
@greensleevesboleyn NOPE ONLY I GET TO INSULT YOU</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
what about me?</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
@katherinehoward ONLY ON SUNDAYS AND BANK HOLIDAYS</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
:(</p><p>-</p><p>cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
y’all I actually saw the queens’ show and it’s so good but also… katherine howard defence squad rise up</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
I HEARD KITTY DEFENCE SQUAD I’M HERE</p><p>cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
ms cleves ma’am you deserve the world</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
hell yeah i do </p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
valid as fuck to be honest</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
jane seymour is a lying bastard who promised me pancakes and force-fed us all vegetables</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
WHO PUTS BROCCOLI IN PANCAKES</p><p>-</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
Pro-tip: when none of your children will eat their vegetables, put them inside pancakes to trick them into eating them anyway.</p><p>cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
life hacks</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
AJHSGDIWEBSFAUDYQWGK</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
@janethequeen HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHILD THIS IS SO RUDE? I’M OLDER THAN YOU! AND MORE RESPONSIBLE!</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
@catalinadearagon How are you more responsible than I am?</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
@janethequeen WHICH ONE OF US TRIED TO TEAR OUT KITTY’S PONYTAIL IN REHEARSALS???? COS IT WASN’T ME!!!!!</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
@catalinadearagon Which one of us gets into a fight with Anne every three seconds?</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
@janethequeen anne’s a special case she deserves everything she gets. what did kitty ever do to you except love you?</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
guys im clearly most responsible go home</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
@thesurvivor YOU’RE D A T I N G ANNE</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
@catalinadearagon and what about it?<br/>
[image: cathy holding up a middle finger at the camera, with anne draped across her eating cookies]</p><p>-</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
y’all stanning katanna like @greensleevesboleyn and i aren’t infinitely cuter is literally homophobia</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
a) say that to my face you coward, b) WE’RE BOTH GAY AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE SO WHAT.</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
parrlyn rights baby</p><p>cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
katanNA?? KATANNA?? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THERE WAS A SHIP NAME??</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
also : the cutest couple ever<br/>
[image: kat and anna holding hands while being overrun by puppies at a shelter]</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
@tudorsweregay literally what are you on about<br/>
[image: cathy and anne laughing together at a press event in matching outfits; cathy has one arm wrapped around anne]</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
@anneboleyn sorry i can’t hear you over how cute they are<br/>
[video: anna bridal carrying kat and running away from catherine, who's dual wielding water guns. she hits anna, who dramatically falls down and begs kat (“my liege”) to continue on without her; kat lays down next to her and swears she will never leave her “truest knight”, before they both dissolve into giggles]</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
@tudorsweregay can’t even comprehend how wrong you are, LOOK AT THEM!<br/>
[video: a tired cathy connecting anne’s freckles to make constellations while anne sleeps]</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
@anneboleyn yknow what parrlyn could never<br/>
[image: kat cutting anna's hair while the latter smiles]</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
@tudorsweregay KATANNA COULD NEVER<br/>
[image: cathy reading a book while anne brushes her hair out for her]</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
@anneboleyn even if you were right we have this whole goddess so<br/>
[four photos of kat, two taken during the show and two candids of her at the park]</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
i’m not sure what’s going on but @tudorsweregay thank you love!!</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
i was on team parrlyn until the katanna video but now im torn…</p><p>-</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
@katherinehoward we cute<br/>
[image: anna lifting up kat so kat can kiss her forehead]</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
you guys have no idea how long this took to take</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
THIRTY SEVEN MINUTES </p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
very cute though @katherinehoward i think she’s a keeper</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
ffinally, i have the Cousin Stamp Of Approval </p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
@queenofthecastle ffinally </p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
@katherinehoward thanks babe, love you too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tweet tweet 2: electric boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dead tudor queens spend more time on twitter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mamma mia here we go again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>hi my name is katherine dark’ness dementia raven howard </p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward <br/>i have long yellow gold hair with pink streaks and tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like vicki manser (if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>WTF WHO SHOWED KITTY MY IMMORTAL </p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn <br/>@queenofthecastle i think its an incredible and influential piece of writing that everyone should have the joy of reading at some point in their short, miserable little lives </p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>@greensleevesboleyn WTF DISOWNED WHY WOULD YOU SHOW HER IT</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn <br/>@queenofthecastle anna babes i wish id done it, but i cant take credit for this. whoever can is a genius though </p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon <br/>@queenofthecastle @greensleevesboleyn You called?</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor <br/>@catalinadearagon I've literally never been prouder to know you</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn <br/>@thesurvivor CATHY SWEETHEART THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>WHAT IS GOING O N</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>HOW DOES C A T H E R I N E KNOW MY IMMORTAL </p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon <br/>@queenofthecastle i do have internet connection, you know</p><p>-</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>Can't Believe Anne Only Loves Me For My Pride In Knowing Catherine</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn <br/>BABE I SAID I WAS SORRY PLEASE STOP TYPING LIKE THAT</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor <br/>Sorry I Can't Hear You @greensleevesboleyn</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>I’m not sure what's going on here, but Anne I’m sure you've done something wrong!</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn <br/>@janethequeen r u d e ! i am a paragon of virtue! ive never done anything wrong in my whole entire life and its rude of you to suggest otherwise!</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor <br/>@janethequeen She Has, And Im Very Upset About It </p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn <br/>@thesurvivor cathy, babe, light of my life, the brightest star in the sky, a goddess amongst mortals, PLEASE stop typing like that</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor <br/>@greensleevesboleyn No.</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch <br/>brb, just gonna DIE over how cute they are</p><p>-</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen <br/>Being a single mum of five tips: they all owe you wine. It's their price for existing.</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>LITERALLY WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU I'M NOT YOUR CHILD </p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen   <br/>@catalinadearagon Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of the wine you owe me.</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen  <br/>@thesurvivor Did I do it right?</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   <br/>@janethequeen *wipes tear from eye* Yes. I’m So Proud.</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon   <br/>attention all</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon   <br/>jane seymour is dead to me</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen   <br/>It's not my fault you fell for the broccoli pancakes again! If you ate your vegetables on your own, I wouldn't have to make you!</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn   <br/>oh my god im deceased </p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   <br/>@janethequeen catherine says to tell you shut up </p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   <br/>@greensleevesboleyn Stay Out Of It Anne. This Is Not Your Fight </p><p>-</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward  <br/>anne boleyn singing auld lang syne and heelying while hyper is something that can really be so personal<br/>[video: anne boleyn heelying and singing. she hits every note and then crashes into a tree]</p><p>-</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch  <br/>what if i impulsively bought tickets to the queens show</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch  <br/>i can't really afford this but i love them</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn   <br/>is this : every six stan ever</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>wait please don't spend all your money on us !! buy food !! food is good !!</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch  <br/>@katherinehoward what if i did both</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>both is good !!</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon   <br/>wait people out there actually like pineapple on pizza</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  <br/>godless heathens </p><p>-</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  <br/>PINEAPPLE PIZZA IS WRONG. AND SO IS BANANA PIZZA. STOP PUTTING FRUIT ON PIZZA. ITS. WRONG </p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  <br/>YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE!!<br/>[image : different types of pizza badly photoshopped onto a group of people. there is a pineapple pizza off to the side]</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay <br/>wow can't believe anna of cleves runs a pineapple pizza hate twitter </p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   <br/>@tudorsweregay I can its all she talks about </p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  <br/>@greensleevesboleyn you just don't understand the true evils of this time</p><p>-</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   <br/>anna, entering the 21st century: *sidesteps cool stuff* what the hell is on this pizza <br/>[image: a pineapple pizza]</p><p>-</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn   <br/>hey @katherinehoward spill the tea about your fellow queens!</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>why would i do that i love them </p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>actually never mind did you know that catherine of aragon can't roll her rs </p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix <br/>that was a very quick change of heart lol</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>they're all snakes and ate my cookies they deserve everything thats coming to them</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>anne boleyns favourite colour is yellow and shes a big softie </p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>jane seymour locked herself in a kitchen for four hours once and she cant even cook</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>anna of cleves is the love of my life and the best person ever</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>catherine parr writes harry potter fanfiction but she's ashamed to tell anyone</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay <br/>OH MY GOD THESE ARE GOLDEN</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch  <br/>SOMEONE DROP ME THE LINK TO PARRS FANFICS </p><p>-</p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix   <br/>@ six queens GUYS WHAT ARE YOU HOGWARTS HOUSES </p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   <br/>Ravenclaw  </p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   <br/>slytherin </p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon   <br/>hufflepuff or gryffindor , im not sure which</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  <br/>hufflepuff as well</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen   <br/>I don't know what this means, but Anna says I am a “griffin door”?</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward   <br/>well, i think im a hufflepuff but the sorting quizzes all say gryffindor so</p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix   <br/>thank you for your service in providing us with this information </p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen   <br/>@stansix No problem?</p><p>-</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   <br/>no one tell anna but hawaiian pizza slaps</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the third one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dead tudor queens are on twitter again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
cathy go to sleep challenge</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
You’re Not My Mum Anne, You Can’t Tell Me What To Do</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
@thesurvivor if you love me go to sleep</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
Guess I Don't Love @GreenSleevesBoleyn Anymore. Simply Tragic</p><p>-</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
now accepting applications for a new s/o. requirements: don’t be @thesurvivor</p><p>-</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
why did i get more than a thousand s/o applications guys have u ever heard of a Joke</p><p>-</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
queendom!! tell cathy to go to sleep!! its been 4 days!! this isnt healthy!! and we’re almost out of coffee!! they drank it all!!</p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix<br/>
@thesurvivor go to sleep</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
@thesurvivor GO TO SLEEP</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
@thesurvivor!! sleep!!</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
@thesurvivor go! to! sleep!</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
I Will Not.</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
attention all : until further notice, cathy will not be available for any discussions<br/>
[image: cathy parr curled up in a ball on the floor, using nine different dictionaries as a pillow and a world map as a blanket]</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
also i took their phone<br/>
[image: catherine of aragon doing a peace sign, with cathy’s strange sleeping position still visible]</p><p>-</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
catherine and kitty referring to cathy by they  [eyes emoji]</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
omg I hadn’t noticed that!</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
@buzzbuzzbitch Nonbinary rights mayhaps?</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
Hey guys… maybe don’t speculate on people’s genders? Those are real people and they might not be comfortable with it.</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
@anneboleyn you’re right, sorry if i upset anyone witj this!</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
What @tudorsweregay said! (also. witj)</p><p>-</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
imagine being straight lmao</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
couldnt be me im a kool cid</p><p>-</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
sometimes you really want to punch your girlfriend. And when she’s calling herself a ‘kool cid’, that’s completely and utterly justified</p><p>-</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
I Spent A Lot Of Time Debating How To Do This And It Was Quite Hard But I Think This Is The Best Way For Me.</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
Please Don’t Be Mean To Me, I’m Sensitive</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
Hi My Name Is Cathy Parr And I’m Nonbinary</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
If You Could All Use They/Them Pronouns For Me, I’d Really Appreciate It</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
Thank You</p><p>-</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
oh no, looks like i spilled my love and affection for cathy parr everywhere. oh no.</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
Tragic.</p><p>-</p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix<br/>
The sheer power of nonbinary royalty? Unrivalled</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
djhdgwsjg imagine being the poor historian who has to correct all the official documents from Way Back When and stuff</p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
Rip To Them, I Guess</p><p>-</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
hey i love anna of cleves</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
@queenofthecastle remember that you deserve anything and also everything</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
Jane Seymour is a rat no I don’t take criticism</p><p>-</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
Please tell me catherine of aragon fell for the broccoli pancakes Again.</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
&gt;:(</p><p>-</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
Just found out anne thinks pineapple pizza ‘slaps’. I am now accepting applications for a new cousin in law.</p><p>Catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
couSIN-IN-LAW?????</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
YOU AND KAT ARE MARRIED?? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU two MARRIED?? WHAT DID I MISS? WHY WASN’T I INVITED?????</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
ANNA</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
ANNA STOP IGNORING ME</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
THIS IS SO RUDE.</p><p>-</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
wait did katanna legitimately get married or</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
I DONT KNOW BUT I WISH I DID</p><p>-</p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix<br/>
@katherinehoward please ms howard did the marriage happen</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
ms cleves legally </p><p>nice neck by the way @stansix<br/>
OH MY G O D</p><p>-</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
was anybody gonna tell me my cousin eloped w her gf or</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
or</p><p>-</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
@KatherineHoward I’m very happy for you and Anna, but I do wish you'd have told us all. Also please come home.</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
no can do we're on our honeymoon<br/>
[image : katherine and anna lying on a beach]</p><p>-</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
katanna eloping is my rights</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
it's not mine though </p><p>all my love, cathy @thesurvivor<br/>
Yeah! I Wanted To Be There At The Wedding! And Eat The Cake!</p><p>-</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
today was a wild day for six stans</p><p>not actually @anneboleyn<br/>
I mean, katanna admit to having eloped and are literally on their honeymoon as we speak, cathy parr is nb, catherine is a fool who fell for broccoli pancakes for the third time now, cathy has awful sleeping habits and we got soft photos of them sleeping weirdly,</p><p>-</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
How to make sure your child goes to sleep</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
This isn’t Google.</p><p>-</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
katherine howard, love of my entire life, go to sleep challenge</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
this is so weird because normally cathy and their awful sleeping habits are the problem, but today it’s kitty</p><p>-</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
‘anti-vax’ more like anti-letting your child live</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
vaccinate [clap emoji] your [clap emoji] kids</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
flu! Big problem in our time! could be less of a problem now but no, debhorhah thinks science is gonna give her child autism!</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
Also SO WHAT if ur child is autistic. why on earth would you rather have a dead kid than an autistic one (not that autism comes through vaccines thats just a dumb ole lie)</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
AND! people who can’t get vaccinated lose herd immunity and could get sick because people around them aren’t immunised! bad! vaccinate children!</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
now if you’ll excuse me i’m going to cry myself to sleep</p><p>-</p><p>bee @buzzbuzzbitch<br/>
kat howard went off and she’s one hundred billion kajillion percent right</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
she’s so valid why on earth do people risk everyone else’s lives based on a scientifically proved lie</p><p>katanna stan @tudorsweregay<br/>
Vaccination is here to help! Let it!</p><p>-</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
Wait some people don’t vaccinate their kids?</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
Disgusting. Be a kool cid like me and get immunised!</p><p>-</p><p>a n n e @greensleevesboleyn<br/>
sleep deprived kitty is valid but she’s more valid when she actually sleeps (hint hint)</p><p>-</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
god has forsaken me i require cuddles</p><p>kitkat @katherinehoward<br/>
@queenofthecastle adn i our on our way back now !!!!!</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
y’all’re really flying back to england for me huh??</p><p>anna von kleve @queenofthecastle<br/>
no we were already booked to comeback today</p><p>catherine @catalinadearagon<br/>
&gt;:(</p><p>-</p><p>Jane Seymour @janethequeen<br/>
Does anybody know how I can make them stop?<br/>
[video: katherine, anne, anna and catherine dancing around jane, singing ‘you are my mum! you’re my mum! boogie woogie woogie!’ repetitively. cathy is lying down on the floor wheezing]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi its me again. this is pure self indulgence but anyway. thanks so much for 100 kudos !!!!!!!!!!!!! this is just a lil thing i do for fun sometimes so thank u all sm !!!!!!</p><p>(come say hi or something on tumblr im @vidyamakan and i'm mostly just a dumbass)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>